


lungs made of scarlet

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Fever, Gen, Imp! Tommy, Medical Inaccuracies, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Tommy gets sick. Wilbur and Techno help out. Phil finds out a secret.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	lungs made of scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Light description of illness, description of blood

It’s four am and Phil is woken up by the sounds of coughing. 

He counts to five and gets out of bed. His eyes burn and he wants to sleep, but Tommy is sick. Again. 

His heart goes out to the boy, it really does. But somehow the imp ends up with cold every other week just by existing. He says it’s something about being a Nether monster up in the Overworld, and that Techno is the odd one by never getting sick. 

Phil has spent many sleepless nights trying to soothe a delirious and fevered Tommy, so he takes a moment to just mentally prepare for another one. 

  
  


Wilbur is already there when he enters, placing a wet cloth on Tommy’s forehead.

He wants to scold his eldest for staying up so late (because he knows Wilbur’s habits and he looks too wide awake right now, unlike himself.) But he chooses to prioritize Tommy, and be thankful for the help. 

“Is his fever high?” He whispers, kneeling by the bedside.

Wilbur shakes his head, “No. He said he felt nauseous though, so he might be throwing up later.”

  
  


Phil ends up falling asleep slumped up against the wall, leaving the work to Wilbur. He wakes up with a crick in his back and looking at an empty bed. 

He checks Wilbur’s bedroom, and he’s asleep. Techno’s room is empty though, and they aren’t in the kitchen or living room. 

He walks to the bathroom, and to his horror he sees drops of blood on the group, trailing to the closed door to the bathroom. 

His heart thuds heavily in his chest. Phil’s mind blurs with panic and slams the bathroom door open.

When he sees the bathtub splattered with blood, he freaks out.

“Who got hurt?” Phil shouts. 

Tommy turns to him, and has blood around his mouth, which makes Phil think _‘oh, he totally attacked somebody.’_

Scandalized, Tommy shouts, “Nobody is hurt!” 

Phil gives Techno a pointed look. 

Techno cringes and says, “Sometimes, uh, every once in a while Tommy is prone to…. vomiting blood?”

“And why is that, why didn’t anyone tell me? Is he dying? What about-”

“It’s just, um, a monster thing. You see-”

Tommy spits into the tub and says, “Techno, shut up. You can’t lie to save your own ass. Phil was bound to find out eventually. You see, my monster blood sometimes just rejects my human blood. Because I’m half-human.”

Phil’s mind, running a mile a minute, slams to a halt. 

“There’s never been a hybrid documented to live past _infancy_...” 

Tommy laughs, “Sure, in the Overworld. I had health potions and gapples shoved down my throat every day and half my memories of childhood are just being sick. I’m still getting sick all the time.”

Techno whispers ‘you’re still a kid.’ but it’s overshadowed by Tommy coughing again. He still looks flushed with fever. 

“I’m still very dysfunctional. Hybrids really aren’t supposed to exist. My monster blood wants to purge everything human and everything human in me will shut down organs to stop my monster blood. It’s some real nasty shit.”

He feels frustrated, but this can’t be about him right now.

“Does Wilbur know?” He asks.

Techno speaks up, “Yeah, he does. He doesn’t, uh, know it’s weird though. He grew up mostly on his own and all.”

Phil nods rubs at his eyes and gathers all the patience he can muster and whatever o’clock am it is right now.

  
  


It makes sense, in hindsight. He could have never predicted it, but it explains a lot. Techno’s weird protectiveness over Tommy, Tommy getting burnt, why the two nether monsters were so different, and so on. 

“Let’s get you back in bed, Tommy. Techno… please clean up this mess.” He orders. Techno doesn’t seem bothered, and Phil was getting queasy in the cramped bathroom. 

Phil carried Tommy back to bed. He’s always been scrawny, even now he’s easy to manhandle into bed. Concern starts flooding him. 

He pulls the covers up over Tommy, and the imp starts mumbling. 

“Everyone in the castle…. would whisper how I wasn’t going to make it, but ey look, here I am. Don’ worry so much...”

  
  


He places a hand atop the boy’s head, running his finger through his hair. 

“Just sleep now. We can talk more when you feel better.” He whispers. 

And he continues to comfort the boy until he's passed out and snoring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like dragging out secrets, so here it is. Tommy is half human! The next fic is the end of this first prologue arc of the series, so things are about to get a little crazier for the sleepy bois.


End file.
